1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of feeding an animal in a feeding box and also to installations for feeding an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of feeding an animal in a feeding box are generally known which comprise a) identifying the animal in the feeding box, b) closing the feeding box, in such a way that access to the feeding box is impeded for an animal outside the feeding box, and c) supplying feed to the animal in the feeding box in a chosen eating period of time. One such method of feeding is known from DE3623816 wherein, in the case of a chosen eating period of time, the eating time of the animal corresponds thereto to a large extent. There is a possibility that, in this manner, the animal's needs are unsatisfactorily met.